


You rule my heart || Legacies

by Mystique1250



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Next Generation, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When, in the middle of the school year, a new student suddenly arrives at Salvatore Boarding School, she attracts not only Josie Saltzman's attention, but also that of a group of students driven by a more than shady power. But who is the girl and why does she attract Jose's attention so much?





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes. Nobody is perfect!

****

**When Lydia Claire comes to Salvatore Boarding School in the middle of her school year, she attracts all attention, but nobody knows who she is.** Josie also notices her and asks her father to tell her who the girl is, but he comforts her and just asks her to ask Lydia herself. But not only Josie seems to be interested in her.   

One night she is torn from her sleep by a group of pupils and taken to a secret place on the school grounds. The group, driven by an as yet unknown force, wants Lydia to help them. Will she agree? And what happens if they don't? Will Josie help her or will she have to find out on her own who is behind all this?  

 **Josie Saltzman**  
_(Kaylee Brant.)_  


**"** It doesn't matter what your family did. Your actions are the ones that matter, Lydia. **"**  
  
 **Lydia Claire**  
_(Crystal Reed.)_

__

**"** I'm more than just my heir. **"**

 **Lizzie Saltzman _  
_** _(Jenny Boyd.)_

__

**"** Be careful, Jo. We still don't know everything about her. **"**

 **Alaric Saltzman**  
_(Matthew Davis.)_

__

**"** I just want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy, I'll support you wherever I can. **"**

 **Penelope Park _  
_** _(Lulu Antariska.)_

__

**"** I'm the one for you, Josie. Not her! She still is her fathers daughter and bad things follow where she goes. **"**

 **Blake Pierce** _  
_(Francisco Lachowski.)_ _

**"** You should watch your back,little Claire. **"**

 **Victoria Wilson** __  
_(Victoria Justice.)_ _ _

____

**"** Shut up, Pierce, shut the fuck up. **"**


	2. Chapter 1

When the school bell sounded, all the students rose almost automatically and either started to pack their things wildly or left the room as fast as they could. Josie couldn't wait to get out either. Although she was actually a good student and, unlike some others, not a total school slob, even she found the past lesson terrible. The double lesson had dragged on like a fresh chewing gum and the sleepy voice of the new teacher, paired with his boring teaching concept only made it worse. And then there was Penelope Park - called Satan by her twin sister - whose stares the Saltzman daughter had meant to feel in her back.

She left the classroom quickly and walked along the narrow corridor. The building from which her father had made the school used to belong to the Salvatores, one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, and had therefore already aged a little and the corridors were not necessarily designed for many students. But Josie liked the antique touch and especially the library, where you could find important items of supernatural history, she liked.

As good as she could, she pushed her way past the other students and then entered the open lounge, from where you had a good view of the entrance. On one wall there was a magnificent fireplace, but at that moment it was not on, and around it there were three large sofas. For a moment she stopped and let her eyes look over the heads of the students until, after a few seconds, she spotted a girl with blond hair on one of the sofas. She wore a white sweater and a black cloth pant, Josie purposefully walked up to her and fell on the sofa next to the blonde: "Hey, Liz."

"Hey, Jo," she replied, looking at her sister - although the two were twins, they hardly looked alike - but not directly. Instead, she fixed something or someone behind her with her gaze, which she recognized by the fact that Lizzie slightly pinched her eyes together. Josie sighed, "My week has already started badly. The new teacher is quite a sleeping pill and Penelope kept staring at me and talking to her sitting next door about me.

But Lizzie only answered with a short humming and seemed almost as if she wasn't listening to her sister at all. Her absent facial expression and the way she stared past her sister in a concentrated manner only confirmed this suspicion. "Say, Lizzie, are you listening to me at all?" Her eyebrows went up and she frowned. It wasn't uncommon for her sister to have little interest in her sister, but when Penelope came into play, she usually couldn't get excited enough.

But since Josie didn't get the right answer to that question either, she turned around to see what attracted Lizzie's attention so consistently. At the entrance she saw her father Alaric Saltzman, who was also the director of the Salvatore Boarding School, and a girl with long, dark brown hair. Although it was natural for her father to talk to the students, Josie knew most of them at least by sight, as she had a really good memory for faces. But she had never seen this girl before, so she looked at her more closely. She wore a white knitted sweater and plain jeans.

"I think she's new," Lizzie's voice suddenly sounded next to her right ear. Their voice was right next to Josie's and both girls stared at their father and the stranger. "Looks like it," Josie gave back and briefly looked over to her sister, who had put her hands on her shoulders in order to have as good a view of what was happening as the brunette. "Do you know her name?" it was Josie's turn to ask questions and look out of the corner of her eye as Lizzie shook her head: "I don't know. Dad didn't tell me anything. You're the one he's more likely to initiate when it comes to important things." She wanted to contradict her and say it wasn't true, but then let it go, knowing that her father actually trusted her more than the blonde.

"I will find out who she is," Lizzie suddenly sounded enthusiastic and rose from the sofa. A little surprised, she looked after her sister and didn't know how to react. However, Josie was also interested in who the new girl was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
